


A Wolf's Howl

by TaeTaeloli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Teen Wolf, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTaeloli/pseuds/TaeTaeloli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a poem I made inspired by my favorite tv show Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf's Howl

The wolves are howling at the moon  
The sound is piercing through too soon  
They sense a presence coming near  
What happened to the saying have no fear  
Screams of pain, cracks of bone  
Everyone seems so alone  
Death is coming, death is here  
Show no mercy, show no fear

The alphas pack has gone and died  
They have never heard their alpha cry  
The howls of pain, the battle cry  
Does no good, this lonely night.

The betas limps are slow and steady  
He’s been begging, he’s been ready  
His life is done, his life is over  
Nothing but a little life left, till it’s over  
He trips and falls, cries for death  
Until his cries are heard, his dying breath

Omegas beg, omegas pled  
All they can do is slowly bleed  
They watch the battle from their cage  
So unhelpful, so ashamed  
They see they’ve lost, no help from them  
They see the shadows creeping in  
Omegas beg, omegas pled  
All they can do is be deceived

The wolves are howling at the moon  
Only a few left, oh so soon  
Alphas crying, betas dying,  
omegas lifelessly lying  
Their life is gone now, the life they’ve led  
The battle cry has made them bled,  
From the hunters hands, mostly red

Their blood is spread on their death bed


End file.
